


Left at the Altar: The Father of the Groom

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Series: Left At the Altar [3]
Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Mention of [Mind-Break], [Aftercare], [Against the Wall], [Comforting], [DD/lg], [Dilf]?, [Face Fucking], [Gentle Words to Rough Actions], [L-Bomb], [Pet Names Galore], [Pinning], [Reassuring], [Reminiscing], [Then from Rough to Gentle], [Throatpie]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: These "- -" represent whispering, these "* *" represent any sort of actions that may or may not need sound effects ((It's entirely up to you!)), these "/ /" represent sort of speaking not in a loud tone but an intense tone. ((You'll understand my use for them as you read it ehehe)) and these "{ }" are to help you know where and when there is a tonal change when needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Series: Left At the Altar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114853
Kudos: 8





	Left at the Altar: The Father of the Groom

**Author's Note:**

> These "- -" represent whispering, these "* *" represent any sort of actions that may or may not need sound effects ((It's entirely up to you!)), these "/ /" represent sort of speaking not in a loud tone but an intense tone. ((You'll understand my use for them as you read it ehehe)) and these "{ }" are to help you know where and when there is a tonal change when needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!

*Audio starts off with muffled voices*

{Angry} "All of you shut up... If you think all of your barging in on her is going to make her feel better every single one of you is a moron... Back off... I'll take care of this..."

*Soft knocking, and the door opens slightly*

"Hey sweetie... Is it alright if I come in?"

*Small pause* 

"Thank you..."

*Door opens more and he steps in, closing he door behind him*

"Sorry if you heard any of them... They don't know what they're talking about..."

*Footsteps as he approaches*

"Here, c'mere... You really look like you need a hug..."

*Creaking as he sits down, and shifting as he hugs the listener*

"Mmmm... That's it, good girl... Keep crying... Let it all out... There there..."

"You don't deserve to be treated like this... And those assholes out there aren't making it any better... You know what they told me to do? They told me to call that pathetic excuse of a man and make him come back..."

"Of course I said no... For starters, I thought of you and what you'd want, and I'm sure the last thing you want is to be within a hundred feet of that dickhead."

"And... Just because he's my son doesn't mean that I have full reign over his life... Even if I wanted him here, I /can't/ make him come back... He's made his decision... And if his decision is to abandon the most beautiful, lovely girl in the whole world, and on his wedding day no less, then that is his own choice, and he can't go back on that now..."

"Shhhhh, it's alright.. I'm here... I'm here..."

"I've always been here for you, and I'll always be here for you... By your side, keeping you safe from this cruel world... Wiping away your tears as you've previously cried against my chest, just as I am now..."

"I've always been willing to comfort you... Do you remember all of those nights we spent together, with you in my arms, your tears and sweat on my body..."

"It was always me you would turn to... to make you feel better, whether it be you have a bad day, or you and my son get into a big fight... I was always there..."

"It was torture, whenever you two came to visit... Seeing you with him, knowing full well the true nature of our relationship, while my fool of a son was completely clueless to how you truly were."

"But you always came back to me... Back into my arms, no matter what you were going through, big or small... I always answered you whenever you called for me..."

"You never really wanted to be with him... Did you...?"

"I know how much of an asshole he can be. Hell, I raised the little shit." *Chuckling and then a sigh*

"But he wasn't what you truly wanted... Was he...? If he was you wouldn't be always running back to me... Because he was never enough for you... That's why you were with me..."

*Small pause* "Why did you say yes to him, when he proposed...?"

"I always thought that... That eventually you'd see what he was doing to you, how much he hurt you, how much you were really unhappy with him... I saw it. I saw it in your eyes whenever you came running to me... you were unhappy, and yet you said yes..."

"I wanted you to see how horribly he treated you. What he drove you to do, to the point where you were hurting so much that you turned to me for comfort, in many forms..."

"But I never wanted you to see it like this... I wished you could have seen it for yourself, so you could have been spared of this heartbreak, and this humiliation..."

"Are you even heartbroken...? I know we haven't seen each other in a while, you said to me that we had to stop seeing each other after he proposed to you... During that time, did... Did you fall for him...?"

*Soft scoff* "What does it matter now...? He's gone, and even if he does come back, I promise you I won't let him within ten feet of you... He doesn't deserve to be in your presence after what he did to you."

"I'm tired of having to sit on the sidelines and not say anything. I wanted to tell you how badly this relationship with my son was hurting you, but I didn't want you to think ill of me..."

"But my heart broke with every meeting we had. As you cried against me and told me of what you go through, each and every day... Sometimes he was the root of the problem and all I could do was watch and hold you..."

"I wish I could have done something... But now I can... I'm tired of doing nothing... I'm tired of holding my tongue... I'm tired of feeling worthless because I can't help the woman I adore..."

"I... I'm tired of being without you..."

"I missed you... I missed you so much..."

"Being without you was torture... I can't sleep if you're not next to me, all I think about is you... And... And knowing that you were willing to spend the rest of your life with my son was... Painful to say the least..."

*Long-ish silence and then a deep inhale and exhale*

{Pleading} "Let me be the one to comfort you again..." 

"Let me hold you, and make you feel better...."

"You told me before all of this that when you were with me.... You felt like you never had to worry about anything else in the world... That all of your cares and responsibilities just seemed to dissolve..." 

"Let me be that for you again... Please... I know you feel the same... I can see it in your eyes... Behind your tears... You're longing to be held like I once held you... You're longing for that sense of comfort I so freely offered you..."

"I offer it to you now... If you just kiss me now, I will take on your burdens and be the rock you so desperately need right now... Even if this is my last time comforting you, I want it to be now. You need it, you need this, much more than I do."

"I care about you enough to put aside what /I/ want, and let you make this choice for yourself... Even if it isn't the outcome I'm hoping for, I will accept your decision..."

*Another long pause, then a soft, almost inaudible kiss, then a sigh of relief*

"Thank you... I understand... All you need to do is just hold me... I'll take care of everything.... I'll take care of you... I promise..."

*Slight shifting as he stands up*

*Soft sigh*

"You're such a beautiful girl... It's been so long since I've been like this... Looking down at you, touching your face... Looking into your precious eyes..."

{Low and seductive} "Hmmm, they seem to be wandering down somewhere... Perhaps you've wanted this more than I thought... Am I correct, princess...?"

"No need to be shy, you can look wherever you'd like. I'm sure you'll be pleased with what your eyes land on." *Low chuckle*

"Nghhh... I can tell you're almost as excited about this as I am... I wonder... When was the last time you've been laid...?"

"And I don't mean a simple, fuck and go, where your needs aren't met, where you aren't cared for..."

"I mean... When was the last time you've been treated the way I know you want to be treated...? Like a little fuckdoll, like a little plaything whose only use is to be pumped full of cum over... And over... And over again..."

*Small pause, heavy breathing optional*

{Ordering} "Take me out of my pants."

*Belt unbuckling, fumbling, and then a zipper, followed by a rough sigh*

"Good girl... Fuck... I'm so fucking hard... Just the thought of pounding you while you're like this, all dressed up for another man, and my son no less..." *Low chuckling*

"Such a beautiful little girl... Open your mouth... Very good... Now I'm just going to-"

*squishing sounds and a groan*

"Mmmmm, God fuck! I've missed your mouth... Let me just, ngh- grab a fistfull of these gorgeous locks, all done up for your big day... Did it ever cross your mind that on your wedding day, your potential father in law would be standing in front of you, his cock at your lips, and his hand full of your hair? Slowly pushing it into your mouth, as you happily part your lips, and ngh! Take all of him down your throat..."

*Heavy breathing* "You know what to do babygirl... Start sucking." 

*Sucking noises, and low moans* "Good girl... God damn... I've missed feeling your lips around my cock, I've missed how warm your mouth is, and how tight your throat is..." 

"Keep sucking my cock, look up at me, that's it. Let my hand guide that pretty little head of yours up and down..."

"Fuck... I will admit, the only part I will regret about you not becoming my daughter in law... Is that you could call me daddy, and it would feel official in a way, don't you think?" *Laughter*

"Just think about it, I could call you my sweet little girl, and you can call me daddy, just the thought of fucking my daughter in-law's throat... God it turns me on so much..."

"But I don't mind... Really... Now that that brat is gone... We can be more open about the... nature... of our relationship... Hell, you could even announce to everyone that you've been secretly fucking your boyfriend's dad behind his back all of these years..." 

"I'd love to see their faces... Knowing now that you're my little princess, that I've been the shoulder you cry on, and the back that you dig your nails into." *Snickering*

*Small pause as he moans softly* 

"Fuck... You, haah... You know that phrase; 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'? Well, ngh... I think that might apply to your sweet little mouth... Heh..."

"I've missed everything about you... Your gorgeous hair, your eyes, how soft your skin is, how you even smell... Don't think I didn't notice that you're wearing he same perfume you would wear whenever you came to visit me." 

"God just inhaling your intoxicating aroma... It's enough to make me want to just- ngh," *panting grows louder and faster* "grab your head and, fuck your pretty little face."

"I want to ruin your perfect makeup... I want to see it run down your cheeks and stain this beautiful dress of yours... I want to fuck it into you that you're /mine/."

*Huffing and squishy noises continue for a good while, feel free to moan/groan throughout*

"Haaah... Haaah... Even if you did end up marrying that little brat... You still would come back to /me/, wouldn't you you little whore...? Yeah? That's what I thought." *Laughter*

"After all, marriage is hard... You two will get into a lot of fights..." *Panting* "You'll cry because of him, and he won't comfort you... But /I/ will... I'll fuck your sadness right out of you, just like I did before."

"God... I'll fuck you until you can't even /feel/ sadness. All you'll feel is yearning..."

"Yearning for my cock down your throat, yearning for my hand in your hair and my fingers against your cheeks, urging you to take my dick down your tight little throat like a good little girl."

"Awww, was that a little whine I heard? You liked thinking back on all of those times I fucked you senseless to the point where you couldn't even remember why you were sad in the first place, didn't you?"

"But you always hated having to leave, didn't you? You always prolonged it."

"You hated going back to him, but most of all, you hated leaving my side..."

"Well now.... Now you can stay by my side for as long as you desire to little one."

"Although, I will admit, I will miss the little added extra knowing I'm fucking my son's girlfriend turned would-be wife."

"Now that I think about it... Did you ever treat him to this? Did you ever suck him off and let him fuck your face?"

"No? Well, that /does/ make me happy. You wanted to save yourself for me, didn't you?"

"Good girl... Fuck... Keep going... Keep working my cock..."

"I can see where your hand is itching to go babydoll... Are you aching to touch yourself while you gag on my cock? Don't be shy."

"You can play with that perfect little pussy while you suck me off... Get it-" *Groan* "-nice and wet for me before I fuck it senseless after I'm done fucking this tight little throat of yours..." *Seductive laughter*

"God, just knowing that that little rat is abandoning you is one thing, but on the flip side, we can finally be together, after all of this time... It sounds good, doesn't it, hmmm?"

"Yeah, it does sound good to such a precious little fuckdoll like you... God damn... I'm gonna cum... I've missed cumming down your tight little throat after I've used it and fucked it as much as I want..."

"I bet you've missed drinking my cum... You have, haven't you, you little slut?"

*Low, long groan* "Such a good little girl... Ah-ah, don't move... Just keep working your tongue as I-" *Another groan* "Keep you right at the base of my cock..."

"Fuck, yes... Look up at me... I love looking down at you, seeing that adorable look on your face... I don't need to hear your beg for me to fuck your throat like my own personal cocksleeve, I can see it plain as day on your beautiful face..."

"You want to be used like this... You want my cock, /pounding/ your throat raw, you want to taste it as it beads precum and you diligently lick it up like the obedient little girl you are..."

*Small pause*

"Christ... Keep going... I'm so damn close..."

*Panting* "Such a beautiful girl... It's a shame you're not all dressed up for /me/. I'd make you my wife so fast... We could be happy together, don't you think? We make quite the pair." *Hoarse chuckling cut off by a sharp gasp*

"Fuck... I'm gonna cum... Baby, I'm gonna cum down your throat... Fuck.... Fuck, fuck!"

*Improv orgasm, saying and/or moaning whatever you'd like, eventually leading into soft panting, optional laughter and then a soft sigh*

"I've missed that... I've missed the feeling of your throat around my dick, with you looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes... God... You remember that time you woke me up with your mouth? That was... /Fantastic/..."

"How about once we're done here, you and I get out of here, and you can stay at my place for a handful of days? At least until you're fit to deal with... All of this. Perhaps even wake me up like that a couple of times." *Laughter*

"Yeah? Sounds good. Here, lemme help you up..." 

*Shifting as he helps her up*

"Ah-ah, where do you think you're going? I said /once we're done here/. /I'm/ certainly not done... And by the looks of those wet spots in this gorgeous dress of yours... You're not done either... Am I right, babygirl...?

*Smirk* "I didn't think so... Here, lemme just-" *Grunt* "-lift you up, how about we go over here, eh?" *Hoarse laughter*

*Footsteps* "I always loved carrying you around... Just holding you in my arms, it's one of the best feelings in the world... Rivaled only by-" *Another, more forced grunt* "-pinning you against the wall... Both of your wrists in one of my hands, while my other hand slowly trails down your perfect body..."

"Past these perfect breasts of yours... Down your stomach... Finally to what's in between your legs..."

*Satisfied sigh* "I can feel how wet you are from outside your dress... And of course you can see that I haven't calmed down one bit.* "Chuckling*

"Damn, you got this wet by just sucking my cock? Does it really excite you that much, deepthroating me and touching yourself while you do it?"

"Hmmm, how many times have you touched yourself at the thought of my dick down your throat?" *Chuckling*

"But it's never enough is it, you can never be satisfied with just your fingers... Don't worry, neither was I..."

{Gets progressively lower} "I've needed to feel your body pressed against mine... I've needed to feel the warmth of your skin, the feeling of your arms wrap around me, the feeling of shoving my cock deep inside of your tight, wet pussy and fucking you until you can't even think anymore..."

*Shifting* "That's it... Wrap your legs around me... Good girl... Lemme just..." *Small grunt* "Hoist up your dress..."

*Small pause*

"God... I've waited for this for so long... Just rubbing myself up and down on the outside of your entrance... It feels so damn good... You really are ready for me, aren't you...?" *Chuckling*

"Don't worry angel... I'll give you what you need... I promise... I said I'd comfort you didn't I? If comforting you means I rail you senseless against this wall then I'd happily comfort you every day of my life." 

*Soft kiss* "Hold onto me princess, I'm just gonna-" *Long groan* "-push into you... Fuck... You're even tighter than I remember..." *Gentle panting*

"Nghhh... That's it... Hold on tight to me... I'm almost all the way in..." 

*Improv the next couple of seconds as he tries to get all the way inside*

"Haaah... Haaah... There we go... Relax baby... I'm sure it's been a while for you... It's been a while for me..."

*Small pause filled with heavy breathing*

"Well, yeah... I didn't want to be with anyone else but you... I promised I would take care of you and no one else, right? I... I know it's sappy but... I love you, and care about you..."

"Ngh, I need to pull myself together... I'm gonna start moving, alright? Let me know if it's too much." 

*Squishy noises and soft grunts/moans*

"Ohhhh fuck... I've missed you so much... I've ached to make you mine again... I've ached for this feeling for so long, looking into your eyes with my dick inside of you... It feels like heaven..."

*Imrpoved grunts and noises for a good while*

"That's it... Good girl... Keep holding onto me.... You grip me and don't let go..."

{Growling directly into the listener's ear} "And I don't mean with just your hands..." *Low laughter*

"Fuck... I'm a bit sensitive from cumming in your mouth... It feels so damn good... This is exactly what I needed... You always know how to destress me with your mouth and this amazing pussy of yours..."

*Small pause with panting that slowly turns into growling*

"Does being fucked by me soothe you too? I mean of course it's envigorating I can't... Ngh, deny that but there's just something about /you/ and /your/ body that I've never felt with anyone else before..."

"It's.. Amazing for lack of better terminology... I can't ever get enough... And you being the little nymph you are... Can't get enough either." *Grunting/laughter*

"Such a good girl.... Always so eager for my cock... Always ready and willing to get dicked down whenever and wherever I want..."

*Improv continues for a little here, doing/ saying whatever you'd like*

{Growling/ seductive tone, panting throughout} "Such a sweet little girl... Tell me... Did you ever like my son...? Did you ever enjoy his company...? Did you ever feel desired when you were in his presence...? Did he ever kiss you... Like this...?"

*Deep, passionate kiss*

"Did he ever kiss your neck... Like this...?"

*Soft handful of kisses, optional sucking*

"No... Because he couldn't give you what I freely offer you. He couldn't give it to you then... And now... He'll never be able to give it to you..." *Low laughter*

"Or perhaps... /You/ didn't want to receive any of it... Because you knew you'd be disappointed... You knew he'd be lacking... You knew he couldn't measure up to my hands... My lips... My cock... None of it... You didn't want any of it, and like the precious little slut you are, you kept coming right back to me..."

"But don't worry... I'll give you what you want... I /know/ what you want... You want my cum, don't you? You want me to stuff you full of my cum, over... and over... and over again, am I right my dearest?"

"Good girl... It /is/ what you want... It's what your pussy wants.... It's what your entire body wants... And I'm going to give it to you..."

*Speeding up, grunting and moaning throughout*

"Fuck... Yes hold onto me baby... Hold tight to me... God damn... I'm gonna cum... Cum with me angel... I want to feel you cum around my cock as I mark you as mine right here and now."

"Good girl... God, I'm... I'm gonna- /Fuck!/"

*They both climax, feel free to say/do whatever you'd like in this part, eventually the moans/groans die down into low panting, then soft chuckling*

"God... That was... Christ..." *More laughter*

"Sorry just, let me catch my breath... It's... Been a while since I've gotten a lay as good as you give me princess..."

*Small pause* "Well, no... I haven't been very... Sexually active ever since he proposed to you... But I guess that's /your/ fault." *Teasing laughter*

*Small sigh* "I really am loyal to only you... I promised I'd be your shoulder to cry on whenever you needed me... What sort of comforting figure would I be if I'd try and replace such a wonderful woman like you so quickly?"

"Heh... Even if I /wanted/ to replace you... I don't think I could... There's no one else on this earth that comes anywhere second to how utterly extravagant you are..."

*Another small pause*

*Snickering* "/Yes/, I /do/ mean that."

*Medium pause, then a bit of rustling*

"Hey, hey, hold on now, what's the rush to leave? Don't get going so soon..."

"How about we just stay here, like this, keep your legs wrapped around me angel, there... That's it, good girl..."

*Deep inhale and exhale*

{Whispering, sort of} "You know... I just want to hold onto any quiet moments like this with you that I can get my hands on... Hell, if you're still up for telling everyone what we've been up to all of this time... Things won't be quiet for the both of us for a long, long time..."

{Actual whispering} "So... So just stay here, with me... Hold me... And let me hold you..."


End file.
